


Deseo

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Severus sintió como el brazo de su padre se deslizaba por su cintura apresándole. Su madre dormía y el joven sintió como su pulso se aceleraba por tal situación, desde hace meses había notado la actitud extraña que su progenitor había adquirido hacia su persona. Su padre ya no le miraba como antes, ni le trataba como antes, se comportaba de forma diferente y si bien al inicio le había incómodo tal hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse curioso del por qué tal cambio.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, Severus Snape/Tobias Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Severus sintió como el brazo de su padre se deslizaba por su cintura apresándole. Su madre dormía y el joven sintió como su pulso se aceleraba por tal situación, desde hace meses había notado la actitud extraña que su progenitor había adquirido hacia su persona. Su padre ya no le miraba como antes, ni le trataba como antes, se comportaba de forma diferente y si bien al inicio le había incómodo tal hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse curioso del por qué tal cambio. 

Sus padres y él dormían en una enorme cama desde que tenía memoria. Su hogar se reducía en una casa rodante lo bastante grande para ser habitada, pero sólo una pequeña habitación era lo que único se podría considerar de tamaño normal, la enorme cama en la que dormían ellos juntos y al igual que otros, eran parte de una comunidad gitana que vivía de esa forma, pocas veces se movían y tenían un "barrio".

Su madre se quedaba en casa junto a él, haciendo los quehaceres, mientras su padre buscaba el dinero para que todos pudieran sobrevivir. Así eran las reglas entre los gitanos: los donceles y mujeres se quedaba en casa, esperan a los hombres que trabajan. Eran reglas sencillas que todos debían cumplir, incluso la de abandonar la escuela y él tuvo que hacerlo, pero.... había logrado convencer a su padre de terminar el bachiller de forma online y este, sorpresivamente había aceptado su solicitud algo extraño. Las mujeres o donceles gitanos terminaban la escuela , pero su padre, con aquella extraña actitud hacia él, había aceptado si más. 

— ¿Papá?

Severus hablo en voz baja, eran las 02:30 de la madrugada. Su madre no despertaría por las habladurías de ambos, ya que se medicaba para poder dormir. 

— Necesito ir al baño.

Tobías gruño y le soltó, el joven se arrastro en el colchón hasta bajar, abrió la puerta que ocultaba la habitación y salió. 

La relación entre su padre y madre era casi inexistente, no se besaban o se tocaban, hablaban y eso, muy poco aunque, contradictoriamente discutían de dormían constante. 

Entrando al baño, alzó su bata pijama para liberar su pequeño miembro y orinar. El que su padre tratará de apresarle mientras dormían sólo hacia sentirle nervioso, sabía que su progenitor quería tocarle de una forma inapropiada (Ya lo había hecho en ocasiones, tocando su trasero y senos), le había pillado infraganti en más de una ocasión oliendo su ropa interior.

  
Severus una vez lavo sus manos se dio media vuelta, pero dio un pequeño salto al descubrir a su padre ahí, recostado en el marco de la puerta. 

Tobías se hizo a un lado para Severus saliera, pero el hombre no entró al baño. Siguió a su hijo de nuevo al pequeño cuarto y le observó subir a la cama. Tobías dormía con el pantalón de su pijama y una sudadera, la cual se quitó antes de subir al igual que su hijo. 

Severus sintió nuevamente deslizar el brazo de su padre por su cintura y posarse casi en su vientre, aquello le hizo sentirse escalofríos y no sólo eso, su padre beso su cuello haciéndole erizar.

— Papá.. quiero dormir.

— Hueles bien.

Severus sintió como la mano se deslizó un poco más abajo para introducirse bajo su bata, pero le detuvo. 

—Quiero dormir por favor.

Tobías gruño nuevamente en la oreja de su hijo y le hizo voltearse para que ambos se vieran fijamente a los ojos. 

— ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Severus enrojeció, agradeció que la oscuridad reinará en la habitación.

— De tus pensamientos, papá.

Tobías suspiró y río, sus labios tocaron nuevamente el cuello de Severus haciendo temblar al joven.

— ¿No te gusta esto?

Severus no respondió, las manos de su padre se deslizaron hasta su parte trasera y con sus enormes manos acariciaron su trasero sin pudor alguno. 

— Mamá esta durmiendo.

Tobías hizo oidos sordos, su lengua se deslizó por todo el cuello de su hijo y entonces sus manos se deslizaron a la cintura del doncel, el elástico de la prenda interior que este llevaba se encontraba ahí, intento bajarla pero Severus se le impidió. 

— Papá no, no, no me gusta esto.

Tobías sabía que Severus no era indiferente a sus toques, apartó las manos de aquella zona. 

— ¿Qué te gusta?

El joven doncel se removió, las manos ahora le apresaban contra el pecho de su padre, era de sentir los latidos apresurados de su corazón. 

— Solo quiero dormir, papá.

Tobías dejo momentáneamente que el joven se acurrucara en su pecho y sin quedarse con las manos vacías, aprovechó la distracción de su hijo y subió la bata para acariciar su trasero. 

— Amo tu culo.

Severus enrojeció. 

— ¿Lo dices como padre o como hombre?

— Lo digo como alguien que quiere follarte.

Severus oculto su rostro, sintió como su padre le masajeaba haciendolo estremecer, Mierda se estaba excitado. 

— Soy tu hijo, papá.

— Yo quiero ser tu marido.

Severus se sobresalto cuando su ropa interior fue bajada levemente, dándole la oportunidad a Tobías de acariciarle, ahora, sin telas de por medio. 

— Estas, enfermo, papá.

Tobías rio en su oreja. Hizo que la prenda interior se bajara un poco más y con agrado noto como el chico terminaba de bajarla a pesar de su negativa inicial. Tobías le hizo subir a su cuerpo y Severus se acomodó, quedando sentado en su regazo, pudiendo sentir el miembro endurecido bajo él. 

— Eres hermoso.

Severus suspiró, la amamos de sus padre se alzaron hasta su pequeños senos, acariciándolos sobre la tela de la bata con la que dormía. 

— N-no me toques así..

El hombre siguió a pesar de la protesta. Eileen dormían a su lado, pero la pelinegra no despertaría hasta de dentro de varias horas. Tobías deslizó las tiras del pijama y bajo la bata, los pequeños senos de Severus le dieron la bienvenida, sus dedos, ansiosos acariciaron sus pezones y los pellizcaron. 

Severus se removió levemente, no pudo evitar sentirse húmedo en su zona vaginal y más al sentir el calor que irradiaba el miembro de su padre bajo él. 

— Papá.

El joven suspiró e hizo presión contra el miembro bajo él, las caricias en sus senos aumentaron haciéndole temblar. Joder, no.. 

— ¿Te gusta, amor?

Severus no asintió ni negó.

El hombre se acomodó quedando sentado y el joven sobre su regazo, los labios de Tobías besaron su cuello y bajaron hasta sus senos. El suave músculo humedecio los pezones del chico y luego su boca se abrió succionándolos. 

— ¡A-ah!

Severus sintió la humedad escapar con más abundancia de su zona y humedecer bajo él, el bóxer de su padre. 

— Papá...

Tobías masajeo las dos pequeñas tetas y mordisqueo uno de los pezones con sus dientes para luego soltarlo. 

— ¿Que?

Las manos de Tobías hicieron presión en la cintura del doncel hacia abajo, ninguno se movió, ni se roso. Suficiente era con el placer que sentían. 

— Me estas volviendo loco, ¿Sabes?

Severus deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su padre y suspiró, trato de moverse contra aquella presión pero Tobías parecía tener otro planes. 

— Quiero comerte. 

Él mayor cambio las posiciones con extremo cuidado, su hijo se encontraba bajo él, sus pezones fueron atacados, mientras el mayor se hacía espacio entre sus piernas 

— Estas húmedo.— Susurró en su oreja. 

Severus se arqueo levemente, los dedos de su padre acariciaron su miembro y se deslizaron más abajo, hasta su entrada vaginal que se hallaba complementa húmeda. 

— No, no me toques.. ahí, no papá.

Tobías le acarició por encima, humedeciendo sus dedos de aquella pegajosa sustancia. 

— ¿Por qué no?

Severus mordió sus labios, los dedos de su padre continuaron acariciándolo con intensidad, pero sin adentrar ninguno dedo, su líquido lubricante comenzó a bajar con más abundancia, humedeciendo por completo la mano que le acariciaba. 

— Papá.. Papá, papá no..— Él doncel se arqueo levemente, sus piernas se abrieron un poco más con propio voluntad. La estimulación le estaba enloqueciendo. 

Tobías sintió la calidez de aquel líquido en su mano, podía sentir su miembro palpitar dentro de su bóxer y sin poder aguantar un minuto más sacó su pene con su mano libre.

— Severus..— El mayor comenzó a masturbarse mientras continuaba acariciando la húmeda zona de su hijo. 

— D-detente. — El joven trato de detener el toque, al sentir como el orgasmo tocaba la puertas de su cuerpo, pero Tobías aumentó el roce de sus dedos contra los diminutos labios vaginales. 

— Papá.. Papá, No...no....¡Ah!

Tobías aumentó los movimientos sobre sobre su propio miembro, el mayor suspiró al sentir el placer recorrerle. Severus gimoteo bajo él por su toque y embriagado por el placer empujó contra los dedos que le acariciaban. 

— ¿Te gusta, amor? ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó sin dejar de masturbarse.

— Quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo. Me vuelves loco, me estas volviendo loco, Severus.

— A-ah. ¡Ah!

El joven soltó un pequeño grito, los fluidos bajaron con más intensidad, sintió espasmos recorrer sus cuerpos, la sensación ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué eran..? ¿Por qué le gustó ser tocado así? 

Tobías sonrió complacido al provocar el primero de muchos orgasmos en su hijo y orgulloso de sus actos, llevo su mano hasta su boca y los saboreo. 

— Delicioso, eres delicioso.

El mayor jadeo y suspiró, apretó su pene y en un acto de mayor morbosidad, se rozo con la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de su hijo, Severus se mordió los labios levemente, oh mierda, podía sentir aquella presión contra él. 

— Severus.. — Tobías Jadeo, se rozó con mas insistencia y entonces, sin poder postergar más el momento, se corrió. 

El mayor, suspiro con satisfacción y esparció su semen entre los labios vaginales de su hijo, se mordió los labios tentado a penetrante, pero no, no lo haría. Había llegado demasiado lejos aquella noche con respectó a los toques. 

— Eres mío. — Tobías se dejó caer sobre Severus. El joven jadeaba ahogamente, mientras el mayor le apresaba entre sus brazos, ambos podían sentir la humedad y el sudor producto de aquel momento. 

Mientras tanto....

....Eileen continuaba presa en el mundo de los sueños. 

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Un poco de calor no te quemará, solo te calentara.


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen se removió y despertó después de una noche de profundo sueño, si bien, jamás fue fanática a medicarse, las pastillas para que dormir habían sido lo mejor que hasta ahora le había pasado. Estaba sola en la cama así que fue fácil bajar, siempre era la última en despertarse, cuando salió de la “habitación” Tobías y Severus estaban sentados en el único sofá de la casa rodante, su hijo vestía un enorme suerte y un short cortó (demasiado para ella) y Tobías.. Bueno, no le interesaba.—Buenos días..

—buenos días, mamá.—Severus bajo del sofá en el que cual su padre le había aprisionado desde que despertaron.—Hice panqueques, los tuyos están aquí.

Eileen asintió, fue al pequeño baño y lavo sus dientes para luego sentarse en una especie de comedor y desayunar. No tenía que preocuparse de ciertas cosas, Severus era el encargado (la gran mayoría de las veces) de cocinar y ayudarle a mantener la casa en orden.—Gracias, están deliciosos, cariño.

Tobías rodó los ojos, le hizo una seña a Severus para que volviera a sentarse junto a él pero el chico le ignoró.—He, tráeme un vaso de agua.—Pidió.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.—Vale.

Eileen terminó su desayuno.—Tenemos que salir para surtir la despensa.—Si bien no miraba a Tobías se estaba dirigiendo a él.

—¿Y para eso cuando necesitas? Hace tres semanas coloque tres mil dólares en tú palma.—Le recordó el hombre mientras recibía el vaso con agua y agarraba a Severus del brazo para que tomará asiento junto a él.—¿Le enviaste ese dinero a tus padres?

Eileen frunció el ceño, se dignó a observar a su esposo finalmente.—Lo que yo haga con el dinero no es tu problema.

Severus tragó ruidoso. Otra vez discutirían.

—Claro que me interesa, por que al final de cuentas de ese dinero es mío, yo lo trabajó, y si pongo tal suma en tus Jodidas manos es para que dure lo que tiene que durar, ¿en que mierda te gastaste tres mil dólares? si la despensa de este mes la compre yo.—Preguntó el hombre a la pálida.

—¿Crees que aquí sólo comemos, Tobías? En esta Jodida casa rodante hay que comprar el suministro de agua, tenemos que pagarle al que se lleva los residuos y la basura.

—¿Y ahí se fue todo el dinero? Joder, entonces está vez lo haré yo.

Eileen enrojeció.—¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Olvidado! ¡Contigo no se puede hablar! ¡Sabrá Dios que comeremos!—La mujer regresó a la habitación y se encerró en ella.

—Mierda..—Replicó Tobías sin dejar su asiento.—Mierda, comeremos mierda.

Severus soltó un suspiró, acarició su ceño mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.—¿No tienes dinero para comprar comida, papá?

Tobías sonrió de oreja a oreja, atrajo al doncel hacia su cuerpo, Severus trató de apartarse de su padre algo nervioso, su madre estaba despierta.—¿Con quién crees que hablas, cariño? Claro que tengo dinero..—La mano de Tobías acarició las piernas de su hijo.—Pero, esa zorra no hace nada mas que enviarle dinero a sus padres ¿O es acaso su hermano está por estar? Tres mil dólares.. ahora seré yo quien administre el maldito dinero..

Severus asintió, su padre beso su cuello y él se sobresalto.—N-no suéltame..—Chillo miedoso.—Mamá está…¡No!—Las manos de Tobías se adentraron en la camiseta holgada de su hijo, Severus tenía puesto un sujetador ligero, introdujo sus dedos en el interior de este y trato de acariciar sus pezones.—E-espera…

El mayor rodo los ojos, soltó al chico, vale, tenía que calmarse.—Busca tu cartera.—Tobías se colocó de pie.—Iremos a comprar.

Severus bajó del sofá, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Casi corrió hasta a la habitación.—Papá.. he.. iremos a comprar la despensa ¿quieres ir con nosotros?—el doncel casi suplico a su madre con los ojos que les acompañara, si bien, su padre y él habían quebrantado el límite entre su relación familiar, tenía miedo de todos los pensamientos que su padre tenía hacia él. Tenia miedo de dejarse llevar por completo.

Eileen negó.—Ve tú con él, no quiero otra discusión sin sentido, iré a visitar a Érica, así que no te preocupes ¿Vale?

Severus asintió derrotado, besó la mejilla de su madre y busco uno de sus bolsos para salir, adentro su billetera y se colocó unas zapatillas, y con otro gesto se despidió de su madre.

—Estoy listo.

Tobías asintió, salieron de la casa rodante. Por suerte tenía automóvil y no se veían afectados en la movilidad.—Un día tu madre me volverá loco.—El vehículo arrancó, el hombre presionó el acelerador y con rapidez se alejaron de la villa gitana en la que vivían.—Le doy dinero, lo gasta. Le pido explicaciones y se enoja, no le doy dinero y dice que soy un inútil.

Severus se removió, estaba en el asiento del copiloto al lado de su padre.—¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

Tobías rodó los ojos por segunda vez.—Mis padres eligieron mi esposa, cuando a vi a Eileen no me pareció una mala chica, al inicio todo era genial. Sexo, sexo, y más sexo, era una buena esposa, salíamos, le compraba cosas carísimas y sin problemas, naciste tú y estábamos mejor que nunca pero.. No sé qué mierda paso, y tampoco quiero averiguar que es.

—¿Y.. No has planeado reconquistarla?—Preguntó el joven doncel.

Tobías detuvo el vehículo para reír con fuerza, el hombre, tocio al sentir que se ahogaba por la falta de aire que le causó tal pregunta.—No seas ridículo, Severus...—Los café oscuro de Tobías se posaron sobre los negros de Severus.—Ahora me gusta alguien más.

Las mejillas del pálido enrojecieron. Su padre acercó su rostro hacia él, trato de apartarse más Tobías le sostuvo del rostro.—Papá, no…

—¿Por qué no?—Preguntó, trato de besarlo pero era incómodo en el carro, quería tocarlo un poco más.

—Primero soy tu hijo, y segundo estas casado. Entre los candidatos para ser mi marido, no estás tu.—Severus trató de apartar la mano que estaba adentrándose entre sus pierna.—Así que.. te pido.. que dejes de molestarme.

—¿Entonces no te gusta cuando te tocó?—El vehículo aún continuaba detenido.—¿No te gustó lo que hice ayer?

Severus ladeo la vista, sus orejas estaban tan rojas como sus mejillas. El chico negó y Tobías solo rio al saber aquello era una mentira.


End file.
